veteransofveneziafandomcom-20200214-history
The First Encounter Assault Recon
The First Encounter Assault Recon, FEAR, or F.E.A.R. is currently an active group founded and lead by the current Commander SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX. It is an advanced military group that focuses in guns and swords. It has claimed the title of "Most Active Group Award" at the 2013 BLOXcon Event and retains the title of Largest Clan on ROBLOX since 2010. It was previously the Largest Group on ROBLOX from 2010 - 2014. History 2010 - 2011: The Recruitment Era Known as the years when VIP Recruitment from the original Live In A Five Star Hotel was abundant. Members were promoted based upon the amount of KOs or forum posts they had. Some were promoted simply because they were well known on ROBLOX. For example, ROBLOX admins such as Shedletsky/Telamon were promoted to a high rank simply because they were notable. While new to the group space, FEAR was plagued with a series of Admin Attacks on its members, many getting demoted time after time. With this happening many high ranks could get away with the attacks due to it being totally anonymous and easy to carry out on thousands of members. In 2011, several sources pointed to the rival clan The Roblox Assault Team also known as 'RAT', specifically the leader donkeyo4/ColourTheory paying off high ranks to personally attack FEAR and demote members. This was an accepted fact coming from a previous high rank and Moolah60, who was personally paid off to do an attack. In 2012, a Group Audit system gave way to getting rid of the Admin Attacks altogether. The clan was part of several wars in 2010, including conflicts with RAT, The Vaktovian Empire, X-101st Main Legion, ERA, ESS, and APN. All of these wars ended with claimed victories by FEAR. Against RAT, FEAR won the majority of raids and agreed to a final battle to show a clear winner to the ROBLOX community. It was recorded by RAT's leaker donkeyo4/ColourTheory and claimed to show RAT as the victor of the final battle. However, according to user SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX, the server was exploited and the fighters for RAT had extra health. Since then, the video has been deleted. This was the first conflict between RAT in a long line of wars between each other called the "FEAR-RAT Wars". A majority of the wars were also considered "Ro-Wars" coined to be like a World War of ROBLOX. Against The Vaktovian Empire, FEAR claimed to be victorious. This then in led to VAK forming an unofficial alliance with FEAR. Vaktus, the founder and leader of VAK, was invited to a FEAR Meeting for talks. A 'peace treaty' was signed by Vaktus following a battle at one of VAK's early forts. Pictures of the conflict were maintained as decals in many of the rooms throughout the original release of Alianor II. As a result of the unofficial alliance, VAK aided us throughout a number of conflicts, including those against RAT, JC, and TRA in later years. This alliance was unceremoniously broken in 2014 when VAK began raiding Alianor II - likely due to a change in Vaktovian leadership at the time. In late 2010, SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX was permanently deleted causing the group to be claimed by a random user. This became a significant controversy among the ROBLOX community as he later regained his account and the group. In early 2011, F.E.A.R. released its first major base, Fort Alianor. Modeled after the also recently released Fort Celeste, Alianor was not like clan bases released in the subsequent years. It lacked a terminal and a clear raid system. At the time, it was considered more of a hangout for F.E.A.R. members. Significant high ranks in this era included second in command Meowmixxed, third in command Evilio95, fourth in command Briank2355, and fifth in command The13thHippie. In addition to the traditional command hierarchy, there existed a council of members who acted outside of them. This included the head of council Donkeyo4, Salvatik12, ihatedora56, xRainingSlayerx, and Belial52. Other notable members were Moolah60, AviationDirect, einstein123, superma415, xRainingSlayerx, and ploober33. In the summer of 2011, F.E.A.R. released its most famous and significant fort, Fort Alianor II. Divisions such as F.E.A.R. Intelligence Department, F.E.A.R. Airforce, F.E.A.R. Replica Forces, Armacham Technology Corporation, F.E.A.R. Honors Division, and F.E.A.R. Military Police were created. Following the release of Alianor II, F.E.A.R. declared war on O.S.E. which ended in victory. F.E.A.R. then declared war on The Roblox Army, which also ended in victory. At the end of 2011, F.E.A.R. was admin attacked by Aceslayer111. Hundreds of members were demoted. With no way to record who was what rank, many members ended up lying about their ranks for a free promotion. 2012 - 2013: The Reformation Era Also known as "the Golden Year" in 2012 accounted by many previous high ranks in FEAR and other leadership in the Clan World. To begin the year off, F.E.A.R. declared war on T.R.A. for the second time. Most of the raids occurred at TRA's Fort Pwnage, but a few raids were held at TRA's fort Normandy. The war lasted for most of the spring and resulted in a decisive victory. This became the beginning of a rivalry with The Robloxian Army. John's Cobras then declared war on F.E.A.R., but were quickly decimated at Fort Fang. A new clan, Team Domino, rose to prominence because of a recruitment drive that resembled that of F.E.A.R.'s in 2012. As a result, FEAR declared war on Team Domino. Over 100 raid wins were amassed on Team Domino's Fort Frigid before victory was declared. After the war, Team Domino Emperor Pieperson1 recruited Generals iroctheworld and LordNobody to help establish his clan. Their assistance was given in exchange for their alliance. By the spring of 2012, Team Domino was considered a fully annexed clan and was considered a "sister clan." It would later be inducted into the Venezian solar system. Team Domino's alliance with F.E.A.R. continued throughout 2012 and would be a major assistance in upcoming wars. Commander SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX created the group F.E.A.R. High Command. Due to the relative amount of inactive high ranks at the time, Generals Lejam7890 and DoctorCooper proposed a reform that demoted every high rank for a period of time until they proved their activity. Commander SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX then promoted a new wave of high ranks, the first of which were iroctheworld, wizard2268, MASTERMATT564, Pompino, KingNoobthe5th, and XOdecoXO1. Also during this time, Generals Honeymonster111/SleepDeprivation and Animalmagic were demoted. General Honeymonster111 became infamous for exploiting FEAR trainings in the following months. With the new High Command, General DoctorCooper set his sights on reforming F.E.A.R. with a new directory system that was clearly defined and enabled new levels of productivityhttps://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=69661132. Project Rebirth introduced a new rank - Prime General - as well as a new fort, Fort Cryohttps://www.roblox.com/games/6328190/F-E-A-R-Fort-Cryo-OUTDATED. Later edits to the original reformation were made under the name Project Rebirth. With a new fort, and essentially a renewed clan, F.E.A.R. set its sights on the clan world. In the summer of 2012, the overseers of the war department met to discuss a war that would put FEAR back in the forefront of the clan community. It was eventually decided by Commander SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX that FEAR would go to war with RAT. With a framework of an alliance in place with The Vaktovian Army, SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX summoned Emperor Vaktus of The Vaktovian Empire along with three of his most trusted generals. The Vaktovian Empire agreed to raid R.A.T. conditionally due to V.A.K. considering them one of their worst enemies. In August of 2012, F.E.A.R. declared war on The Roblox Assault Team. Their allies: Urban Assault Forces, Vortex Security, and Sleet Squad declared war on F.E.A.R. in retaliation. This eventually led to F.E.A.R. forming the "Armada Initiative" - an effort to assemble allied clans to raid and defend against RAT. The "armada" consisted of Team Domino, RoNation, The Robloxian Army, the United Clan of ROBLOX, Black Wolf Empire, The Grand Imperium, and a number of other power clans. The Vaktovian Empire was considered part of the armada unofficially due to their policy of not officially allying any clans. Initially, F.E.A.R. became overwhelmed by the sheer numbers that were raiding Fort Cryo. Commander SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX was famously quoted for saying "You guys wanted the war, you asked me for it. This war is your doing, now go win it" at a FEAR Meeting when several high ranks wished to surrender. Raid wins were hard to come by at Fort Celeste due to modifications made to the fort by ColourTheory. The tide was turned three weeks into the war when R.A.T. released Fort Borealis. Following the forts release, F.E.A.R. began winning raids at an incredible pace due to preferable weapons and vehicles. By the end of the summer, F.E.A.R. and its allies had amassed over two hundred raid wins on both Celeste and Borealis, showcasing a clear victory. In late 2012, FEAR and The Grand Imperium were at war. Many raids and defenses occurred from both sides, with no side giving in very easily. On the Clans and Guilds forum, many believed TGI to be winning the war even though no victor had been declared yet. It was overwhelming for FEAR as it did not have the right amount of experience to defend TGI effectively or raid their fort. Declared by Second in Command BrianK2355 and Director of War aceslayer111, FEAR forfeited the war with TGI and made it the first official loss. This was due to the overwhelming majority "flaming" and harassing each other on the forums for months. Where in 2013 a gradual decrease in productivity began, and lead into the declining years. 2014 - 2015: The Decline Era Declining did not start immediately but was felt in many areas of FEAR. A lot of productive "work horse" high ranks were beginning to retire and many were calling for change in leadership and structure. The struggle of finding new high ranks ran in relation with the amount of people leaving the high command. As well the rise and fall of the controversial Salvus Guard, lead by the now exiled and blacklisted Disav0w, had a disastrous exit on January 1st, 2015. 2016 - 2017: The Redevelop Era The new development and creation of technological advancement in FEAR has sparked a redeveloping clan. Taking back the spot as the largest war clan on ROBLOX. Did you know? *The First Encounter Assault Recon used to be just called "First Encounter Assault Recon" before the name of the group was [Content Deleted]. *There has actually been officially another Commander at one point, when SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX was banned and deleted. See SONIC's page for more info. *The font used in the Veterans of Venezia logo is called FoughtKnight X; The font used if the F.E.A.R. logo is called Denver Broncos Custom. *"Loyalty, Integrity, and Obedience" was the motto for FEAR for a short time in 2013. After the short while the motto "Honor, Courage, Commitment" was changed back due to public support for the removal of the new motto. Category:Groups Category:FEAR